


IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019

by izoneficfest



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-23 13:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izoneficfest/pseuds/izoneficfest





	IZ*ONE Fanfic Fest: Round 1 2019

Welcome to the first ever IZ*ONE fanfiction fest!

 

First of all, thank you for the warm welcome and positive response that we got over on our Twitter account. We are very excited to host this and we hope our fellow wiz*ones will support us as we start off our first round. 

 

Allow us to tell you more of this fic fest, the process, and plans in the coming weeks.

 

**THE FEST**

 

 

**1\. What is 'IZ*ONE fic fest'?**

\- IZ*ONE ficfest is a prompt-based ficfest that is dedicated to wiz*one readers and writers alike. Our goal is to garner and collate stories for the wiz*one community. We feel that there are many great writers in the fandom and we want to bring them out through this fest. We'd like to create a community of creativity and sharing and we are dedicated to become a medium for amazing artists to produce quality content!

 

**2\. How does this fic fest go?**

\- This is a prompt-based ficfest. Leave a prompt > Claim a prompt from the prompt archive > Write your entry > Submit your entry > All fics will be published here on ArchiveOfOurOwn > Meet new people and have fun at the Guess Who's and Reveals. 

 

**3\. How do I join?**

\- It's very easy because anyone can join! Just follow us on twitter, @izoneficfest.

 

 

**THE PROMPTING**

**  
**

**4\. What is a prompt?**

\- A prompt is like an AU. It basically acts like a concept or theme that should be prevalent in the story and that the writer must follow. A prompt can be given to a certain pairing or to the group. Here is an example:

_ChaeKura au where Chaeyeon overhears two girls gossiping in a language that she's currently studying. She tries to eavesdrop to try and improve her listening comprehension when she finds out that they were talking about how hot she was. She realizes that the talkative one was Miyawaki Sakura, the pretty new girl at school._

More prompt examples will be given in the prompting post that will be up on December 30.

 

**5\. How do I leave a prompt?**

\- A prompting form via Google Forms will be up on a specific date (December 30, 2018) along with some rules and guidelines on prompting. One prompt = one form.

 

**6\. How many prompts can I send?**

\- You can send as many as you want 'til the prompting period ends. We will announce the dates of when prompting period starts and ends.

 

**THE CLAIMING**

**  
**

**7\. How do I claim a prompt?**

\- A claiming form via Google Forms will be up right after prompting period ends. 

 

**8\. How many prompts can I claim?**

\- You can claim one prompt at a time. Once you've finished writing your first prompt and have submitted it to us, you can contact us, the mods, and claim another prompt even after the claiming period ends.

 

**9\. Do I need an ArchiveOfOurOwn/Asianfanfics/LiveJournal account to participate?**

\- You don't need an LJ/AFF/AO3 account to participate because we will cross post all entries here in AO3. It's not required, but we do highly suggest you create an AO3 (ArchiveOfOurOwn) account so that when the first round is over, we can link your account to the posted entry and that entry will appear in your works page. That way, you can edit your work after the first round is over, if you wish to do so.

 

**10\. Can I change/drop my prompt after claiming?**

- You can only change your prompt _**once**_. As for dropping a prompt, yes you can, but the mods would appreciate it if you don't, so please think twice before joining. We have set a date for when you can change or drop your prompt. (date TBA)

 

** THE CHECK-INS PROCESS **

  


11.  **What are 1st/2nd/3rd check-ins?**

 - The check-ins is a process done by mods to check up on the participants' progress of their works. The duration is usually around 22-30 days depending on the mods. We set a certain amount for minimum words for every check-in. Of course, we try to set up a reasonable word count so that you won't feel rushed to finish your piece. The minimum word count increases per check-in.

 

 12.  **How do the check-ins work?**

\- Basically we will announce the check-ins atleast _**two weeks**_ before the check-in date. When the check-in day comes, you will submit to us your entry, finished or unfinished. Your work must meet the minimum word count for that check-in. We will email you within 24 hours (or less). After receiving our email, you can go ahead and continue with your prompt!

 

**13\. Is there a maximum word count?**

\- Nope, no maximum word count.

 

 14.  **What is the minimum word count?**

 - Minimum word count for the **FINAL** submission is 2,000 words.

  **15\. Can you please explain to me the ratings?**

 — **G** : For general audiences. Fic should not contain vulgar language, violence and adult themes.

 — **PG-13** : Fic can contain some violence and/or harsher sexually-derived/vulgar language. Minor mentions of/implied adult themes. For teenagers and up.

 — **Mature/R** : Fic contains vulgar language, adult themes/materials, and/or non-explicit sexual themes and violence.

 — **Explicit/NC-17** : Fic contains all of the things mentioned above, even explicit sexual themes/violence.

  **16.  How should I warn the reader about something that's included in my entry?**

 — Any triggering content requires a trigger warning at the header of the fic. More of this on the rules and guidelines below.

   


  **17\. I don't think I can meet the deadline for (_______).**

 — Contact us by sending a DM to us on our twitter account asap and we will give you an extension!

   


**If you have any more questions to ask, feel free to contact us!**

 **Twitter: @izoneficfest**

 **CuriousCat: izoneficfest**

 **Let's start off our first round! Here are the rules and guidelines for #IZFF2019**

   


   


**RULES AND GUIDELINES**

   


_General_

   


♥ This is an IZ*ONE-centric ficfest. As much as possible, minimize the appearance of other group members so the spotlight would be on our lovely twelve girls.

 ♥ We aim to make our fest a safe space for all wiz*ones so please be respectful and kind to one another! We will not tolerate hate of any kind.

   


_Prompting_

**♥ DISCLAIMER: We are well aware that 8/12 of IZ*ONE members are minors, therefore, prompts that contain 18+ tendencies with any of the underaged members will automatically be removed.**

 ♥ IZ*ONE FicFest is a prompt-based ficfest, meaning writers are only allowed to choose on the given prompts. There's no self-prompt. This ficfest is open for all types of prompts: fluffy, angst, tragedy, alternate universes, you name it! There's no limit to giving prompts. Prompting will be done via Google Forms.

 ♥ Anyone can submit a prompt, you don't need to have an LJ/AO3/Tumblr account to do so. Prompt submission is anonymous.

 ♥ Please avoid sending vague prompts, but also avoid sending very detailed prompts either. It's great to leave some room of imagination for the author!;

   


   


 

   


_Claiming_

   


 ♥ Participants can write two (2) or more prompts — as long as the prompts are unclaimed — but it is highly suggested that they finish their first chosen prompt before claiming a new one.

 ♥ The prompt claiming form will allow you to choose up to two (2) prompts — for backup.

 ♥ An email confirmation will be sent within 24 hours. After receiving our go signal, you may start writing your story.

 ♥ First check-in should have a minimum of 500 words. For the final submission, a minimum of 2,000 words.

 ♥ Put the appropriate trigger warnings/tags for stories that include Character Death, Gore, Suicide, Mental Illness, Self harm and Abuse.

 ♥ NO PLAGIARISM. Once caught, you will automatically be removed from the round.

 ♥ Once you're finished with your work, send it as an attachment to izoneficfest@gmail.com.

**IZ*ONE FIC FEST SCHEDULE**

**Dec 30, 2018** : Start of prompting  
**Jan 23, 2019** : End of prompting  
**Jan 24** : Prompt archive up  
**Jan 25** : Start of claiming  
**March 22** : First check-in  
**March 31** : End of claiming  
**April 26** : Second check-in  
**May 24** : Third check-in  
**June 9** : Final submission  
**TBA** : Posting starts  
**TBA** : Posting ends  
**TBA** : Guess Who  
**TBA** : Reveals

Tune in to our twitter account (@izoneficfest) on DECEMBER 30, 2018 for the start of our prompting period!

Our socials:

Twitter & CuriousCat: @izoneficfest

Emails: izoneficfest@gmail.com

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
